This instant invention relates generally to magnetic tape cassettes and more specifically it relates to an improved new practical buffering element and a method of installing it into a magnetic tape cassette.
Numerous magnetic tape cassettes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to have a pad device for giving pressure contact of the magnetic tape to a magnetic head of a tape recorder. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,115; 4,337,493, and 4,380,035 are are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address they would to be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.